Mary, Queen of Hearts
by The.Princess.of.Cats
Summary: What if all seven of the Boleyn Children had survived infancy. How would they have affected history, would they have still been hated or might they have been loved instead. Most importantly, would Henry have had his Prince of Wales. Mary/Henry,George/Jane
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Tudors series or and of the historical characters. **

**This story is based of history more than the show for example Mary is the oldest though I have probably messed all the ages up. **

**AnywayWhat if four of the Boleyn children hadn't died in infancy, how would history have changed. I just thought of it when I found out that there were seven Boleyn children three boys and four girls and I just wondered how they could have changed history, Anyway enough rambling on with the story.**

14th February 1499, The Birth of an Angel

Despite the comforting assurances from the his various sisters by law that Elizabeth was doing excellently well and that her labor looked to be a short one, the birth would happen within a couple of hours. Thomas couldn't hide his nervous behavior. Despite the best efforts of both Norfolk and Edmund to distract him, he had long since abandoned his own chambers in favor of pacing near her door, ready to run in to her in a moment if she called out for him, no matter what the midwife and her sisters had to say about it!

Thomas was torn he could just hear the encouraging words of Elizabeth's sisters, together with the midwife, as they urged her to push, reassuring her that it would not be much longer now.

Later, Norfolk and Edmond would both assure him that only a matter of minutes passed between his wife cry, and the loud, indignant wail of a baby, but to Thomas it felt like hours, days even. And it was all they could do to keep Thomas from charging into the room until Lady Dorothy, Elizabeth's half sister came to the door allowing him entrance to his wives chamber.

"Elizabeth," he murmured as he walked over to her bed, she was desperately tired but she was holding her baby with pride.

"Thomas," she replied her eyes cast down, "I am sorry, the child is a girl. I…I have failed you."

"Darling, don't worry," He said trying to comfort her and hide the fact he was bitterly disappointed. "after all we are both young, I am only 23 and you 19, sons will follow, but now we must find a name for our girl, I thought Mary, for your late mother."

Elizabeth smiled up at him, "I'd like that," she confessed, "Lady Mary Boleyn, Mine own little angel."

"Aye," he agreed proudly, "An angel indeed, with a beauty like the goddess of love herself"

And so he lifted the baby girl from his wife's tired arms. He carried the child over to the window, and whispered in a proud tone "You, Mary Boleyn, shall make our fortune."

**Thanks for reading I know it is a short chapter but it is just the prologue and the following chapters will be longer.**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought I should upload Chapter 2 immediately seeing as Chapter 1 was so short,**

**Once again I still don't own the Tudors though I'm still trying to get hold of it.**

**Character List;**

**Mary Boleyn, Aged 1499**

**Henry Boleyn, Born 1501**

**William Boleyn, Born 1501**

**Margaret Boleyn, Born 1503**

**Catherine Boleyn, Born 1505**

**George Boleyn, Born 1507**

**Anne Boleyn, Born 1507**

1515 25th March

_Mary returns to England at the age of 16 Henry falls in love with her. Also flashback to 3rd June 1510_

Mary descended gracefully from the litter barely brushing the footman's helping hand, she gazed with a mix of awe and criticism at the building before her, it was a large palace of red brick. Servants were running to-and-fro, and despite her experiences in France she couldn't help but be impressed.

"Lady Boleyn," called a voice. Her eyes quickly found the speaker and she suppressed a nervous smile, took a couple deep breaths and made her way over to the tall, austere, dark-haired woman, the woman smiled pleasantly at her, though Mary was quick to realize her eyes were cold.

"I am Lady Margaret Pole, one of the closest friends of the Queen, she has sent me to retrieve you and bring you to her chambers." She nodded her head quickly before spinning on her heel and walking off towards the palace, leaving Mary to run after her. Mary's smile wavered as she followed her through the palace.

The hallways were bustling and full of life. But whilst Mary wanted to look at the sights and see the different people, Lady Margaret quickly led her past the brightly colored corridors and down a somber grey corridor, round a bend and towards the Queens apartments. Mary gazed calmly at the Queen before sweeping respectful curtsy.

The queen smiled kindly, inadvertedly showcasing her age, as crow-feet formed around her eyes. Her hair which was no doubt once glossy and black, was now threaded with silver strands, but her eyes were still bright and her skin is clear, "Lady Mary," she smiled. "I have heard much of you, do you enjoy England."

"Of course," Mary replied, smiling charmingly at the older woman, "Most defiantly when I am serving a lady such as your majesty." The Queen shook her head, feigning modesty but you could see from her smile she was pleased.

"Now Lady Mary, you must take part in the ball tomorrow morning, after all no doubt you must be a good dancer. That is all you will have learnt no doubt." Cut in one of the younger ladies with a slight sneer.

"No, Lady Parker. That is not all I learnt. No doubt I learnt more in my 4 years in France than you will have learnt in all your years in this place" retorted Mary in a moment of anger.

"You may go and unpack Lady Mary," remarked the Queen sweetly barely concealing her disappointment. Dismissing the younger woman. And as Mary turned to leave she heard the Queen remark in Spanish. That Mary 'had manners no better than the average whore, maybe she was one of Francis's expensive sluts.' and at these words and the cruel laughter of the Spanish ladies. Mary fled running down the corridors.

She was still in a state of distress, when she ran into a man. She was knocked down and when she dared to look up, she found herself looking into the eyes of the king. He was tall she realized. And very handsome. She averted her eyes as she took his hand and stood as gracefully as she could manage.

"My Lady," he exclaimed, bowing slightly causing her to dip another curtsy. "What angelic creature are you. For you seem an angel to my eye." He remarked quietly.

Mary blushed prettily. The Queen had called her a whore and insulted Mary's Boleyn pride. And so with conviction and gazing straight into his eyes she said. "I am Mary, Mary Boleyn."

And with those words and an innocent sweet smile she ensnared the King of England.

"My God, Mary. Do you realize what you have done." Cried Lord Boleyn in glee. "The king is madly in love with you. He would do anything. But now we must hold him." He paused, pacing the room. "You mustn't give in." he murmured. "You must play the virgin. The fair maiden he has to win over. Don't let him touch you at first. Then gradually allow him liberties. Let him play the hunter." He decided.

Mary nodded, anyhow she had promised her siblings she would let no man ruin her innocence. And she didn't mean to give the king privileges. Still though, her father couldn't think she was soft, she had to convince him she was doing it for the money. Just like she knew he was.

"Trust me father," she whispered, before smirking at him, "I shall do all you have said and more, after all I am a Boleyn." And with these words she curtsied quickly to him before dismissing herself and gliding out of the room.

Thomas allowed himself a moment of reflection, Mary had grown up well. She was the beauty of the courts in France and it looked that she would be the jewel of England as well. He could let go of his regrets and doubts he had chosen correctly. he slumped into his chair head in his hands. Oh if only Elizabeth would see it his way.

_FLASHBACK_

He had been smiling gleefully when he left the kings presence, if the young man inside could truly be called the king, the boy for that was what he truly was only 18 years old. However on this account the Kings youth had played in his favor. Indeed Thomas was very pleased with himself for he had just been made ambassador to France. A post he knew Master Dormer had been vying for. All it had taken were a few soft words and a mention of his relation with the King of France, not to mention wonderful gifts when his Spanish wife had a miscarriage, he might have also mentioned the fact that often boys were preceded by females or miscarriages.

As he walked down the corridor, having composed his features into a haughty look of distain, wondering how to tell his wife of the good news, he would bring Mary to France with him of course he decided. The new experience would do her good.

Thomas made his way through the twisting passageways that led to his rooms at court, he stopped briefly to sneer at Sir. John Seymour before turning to go through the hall on his way. He spoke some charming insignificant words to the bustling crowds that filled the hall as he pushed his way through that he might rejoin the passageways. He had in truth been avoiding the Seymour's, after all the Howards and the Seymours had never seen eye to eye and Master Dormer was a family friend of theirs.

When he eventually arrived at his apartments, he had managed to insult a third of the court whilst endearing the other two. He strode into his chambers to find his wife sitting down by the fireside with their eleven year old daughter Mary, his prediction at the time of his eldest child's birth had been true. Mary with her golden locks and sky blue eyes, eyes that he had been told many a time held a look of wistfulness and innocence. She was indeed a beauty in the courts already, and Thomas knew that when she was full grown she would shine like the star of Christendom, a beauty nonparallel.

"Father," the girl cried, "Come sit down with us, the others have sent letters and…" she paused as he cut her off.

"Of course I shall my angel, but first I have a wonderful surprise for you!" he exclaimed, trying to make her excited about the news. He smiled as she began to plead and beg that he might tell her.

He gazed coolly at his wife for a moment, before turning back to his daughter. "Well, my little princess, papa is going to be an ambassador in France and he wants you to come with him" He exclaimed smiling at her

"Good God Thomas" whispered Elizabeth, "Out…Out Mary, go to your room." Her pitch rising slightly as she sent Mary away despite her distress, something she would never have done normally for Mary, her first little one had always been her favorite.

"Elizabeth, he said quietly, trying to sooth her. "You must know it is for the good of our family, we need to advance and what better way than as ambassador," he said slowly "I think that it would be best for Mary to accompany me to France that she might better receive an education." He paused as Elizabeth's face turned an ashen color, allowing her to speak.

"How dare you Thomas Boleyn," she cried sharply slapping him across the face

"How dare you pretend that you only want the best for the children. You care nothing for them. You ignore the letters they send you, and I know that you have received at least five from Henry and Will. But you don't, after all they are only useful to you when they are old enough for your stupid games. I know why you are bringing Mary to France. You plan to whore her out to the King when she is old enough, and by God I won't let you. She is my baby, my sweet little angel. Thomas, please." Elizabeth was screaming at him now, having long since abandoned her chair. "You…You can't do this."

"I can," he replied. His voice cold and measured as he rubbed his red cheek "I can, and I most certainly will Elizabeth. I shall bring Mary to France with me. And I think it will be best for you to return to Hever to the children, no doubt they miss their mother." He continued before striding towards the doors. He turned back briefly to say. " We shall depart on the 15th to France. Though I think it best you leave tomorrow" with these words he swept out of the room leaving Elizabeth in tears on her own.

**Yay Chapter 2 is up, Please review, thanks EllieMouse**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 2 at long last, I'm sorry for the gap but I am at boarding school hence the erratic updates also working on GCSE's so yeah stressful anyhow no more excuses.**

**Character List;**

**Mary Boleyn, Aged 1499**

**Henry Boleyn, Born 1501**

**William Boleyn, Born 1502**

**Margaret Boleyn, Born 1504**

**Catherine Boleyn, Born 1504**

**George Boleyn, Born 1507**

**Anne Boleyn, Born 1508**

1518 29th April

Anne Boleyn

Anne lay in her small trundle bed, tears streaming down her face. Her father had forgotten her. He never sent her any letters except from one right at the beginning and that had been just over a year ago.

"_Goodbye Anne, now remember how much your mother and siblings love you " he had whispered gruffly, "Make sure to be a good girl for the Archduchess, or else" _

_At the time she had scarcely noticed the omission of his name when he told her that her mother and siblings loved her. She hadn't realized that he was bluntly telling her that he honestly didn't love her. She saw it now though with an awful clarity than seemed to reverberate through out her body shaking and wracking her body._

_No, what she had heard at the time was the 'or else' and that had hurt almost nearly as much. To know her father cared so much about the important people and so little about the small people. She had felt silent tears well up in her eyes but she had not let them fall. It would have upset the duchess. And so she had watched him walk away without turning back in silent._

_Later when on she had gone up to her new chambers she was sick. She had thrown up many times and would have continued if the Archduchess hadn't come in looking for her._

See Anne thought. The Archduchess was awfully nice. She asked that you call her Aunt Marguerite, and she lets you play with her nephew and niece Charles and Isabella, even if they are a bit older than you. That was a good memory wasn't it.

"_Oh Annie" she cried. "Darling come here. Don't fret, look everything will be all right. How old are you dearest?" she asked gently whilst steering the yong girl out of the room so that the maids could clear up the mess._

"_I'm nearly 7" Anne replied quietly slightly confused. Wasn't the Archduchess going to tell her of and shout at her. Father would have._

"_Nearly 7" Lady Margaret said smiling broadly. "Why you are grown up indeed aren't you, I tell you what. You shall call me Marguerite. Auntie Marguerite. How would you like that?" She winked tapping Anne on the nose. _

"_I should like it very much," she had whispered. " Tante Marguerite and her English niece Anne." She laughed prettily tossing her head in a cocky, self-assured, confident manner._

"_That's more like it" said the Duchess proudly. " Now come let me introduce you to my niece and nephew." And then she had set off down the hallway holding the Anne tightly by the hand._

_At the end of the Hall was a large pair of double doors. Aunt Marguerite let go of her hand briefly to push them open to reveal a large enclosed garden. "Isabella, Carlos." She called out. "Come here you two." She chuckled in a remarkably masculine manner as the two children made their way over. They were both tall and straight limbed with a shock of dark hair. When Margaret looked at the three side by side they looked like siblings. _

"_This is ma petite niece Anne, Anne this is Carlos." She said pointing at the boy. " And this is Isabel." She continued gesturing to the girl. "Now why don't the three of you run of and play" Margaret quickly relinquished Anne's hand and went to go sit with her ladies leaving the children to get to know each other._

"_How old are you," asked the Boy, Carlos, " I'm 11 and Bella is 9."_

_Anne gazed straight back at him calmly. " I'm nearly 7," she replied proudly. There now they wouldn't think she was a baby or worse that she was scared of them._

"_That is why you are so small" said Isabel with the tone of one delivering great logic. "Don't worry I used to be nearly as small as you are I grew. I am terribly tall now though." She pondered. "What is it like being small?" she asked._

"_Well" Anne replied sweetly. "I suppose it's rather like being tall" she finished almost mockingly. Isabella tittered. _

"_Oh I do like you" she said gleefully. "Your so much better than those other children. The friends of Papa's children are all awfully boring." She paused as if considering great wisdom " Let us play tag," she decided before beginning to flounce always. "Carl," she called back. " You shall be tagger and me and Annie shall run." She said before catching Anne's hand and dragging her after her. _

But still Anne decided even having a wonderful Aunt didn't make up for the fact her father clearly didn't love her at all she often wondered why it was.

Was it because she wasn't as beautiful as Mary or as shrewd as Margaret or as sweet as Cathy. But surely he would see how charming and charismatic she was, she had made friends with two of the most influential people in the future. The future King of Spain and the Princess of Portugal. Not that she ever spoke about it with them. They were simply Carl and Bella to her.

"_Carl, Bella." She called. The trio were playing hide and seek, she had show them the game soon after her arrival and they all loved to play it._

"_There you are Bella," she shouted as she saw the edges of Bella's skirt from the side of the bush. "Bella, come here" she demanded. _

_Bella got up laughing and made her way over to Anne as she straightened out her dress._

"_Come on Annie," Belle exclaimed. "We have to find Carl or else he will never let us forget that he won" and so the two of them set off and were very surprised to see Charles sitting on a bench biting his lip._

"_The game is over Annie," he said quietly "I think me and Bella need to tell you something." He explained. _

_Anne nodded and sat next to him on the bench. He was always so calm a contrast to Bella. _

"_My name, is not really Carl or Carlos. It's Charles. Prince Charles. I am the eldest son of Juanna of Castille. I am the future King of Spain, Annie" he said mournfully._

_Anne looked at him, giving him a thorough examination before quirking an eyebrow. "And…" she asked quietly._

"_I'm the Infanta Isabella of Portugal," Isabella confessed. "I'm sorry Anne we shouldn't have lied but we wanted to know that you were our real friend not just a follower." She defended herself rapidly as if she fully expected Anne to hate them._

_Anne smiled crookedly at them her eyes glinting with mischief before flinging herself at them. "I could never hate you" she cried "I love you far, far to much. I don't care about your real names. I am Lady Anne Boleyn. Youngest child of the Viscount Rochford. But together we are just Carl, Bella and Annie._

_When Tante Marguerite looked up and saw the three children she smiled. They were laughing and hugging each other. They truly looked like siblings, they had the same dark hair and eyes. The same lithe build, even the same smile due to Anne's mimicking of the other two's smile. When she remarked on her observations at dinner Anne was very happy perhaps the most happy_

Anne laughed out loud in her dreams. How could she ever have forgotten them. It did matter that her father didn't love her. But only a little bit because she was perfectly happy with her two adopted siblings. They were the best in the world, and most of all they truly loved her.

With this thought she rolled over and went back to sleep, a smile on her face.

**Ellie-Mouse xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the slow updates, reasons are long and unnecessary, anyway here it is**

** Character List;**

**Mary Boleyn, Aged 1499**

**Henry Boleyn, Born 1501**

**William Boleyn, Born 1502**

**Margaret Boleyn, Born 1504**

**Catherine Boleyn, Born 1504**

**George Boleyn, Born 1507**

**Anne Boleyn, Born 1508**

1518 3rd June

Mary shuddered inwardly as Henry wrapped his arms around her. She did like him a lot but honestly he acted like a child not a King, still though it was not her place to reprimand him.

"Your Majesty, To what do I owe this" Mary paused contemplating which word she ought to use, "Pleasure…" she decided smiling at him wickedly.

Henry laughed pressing his lips to the her temple. "Dance with me," he commanded letting go of her.

Mary gazed back at him fearlessly. "What in front of the Queen, I shouldn't. After all what will all the people think."

Henry's face darkened dramatically "I care not what they think, and as for the Queen…" His voice trailed off "Care not for her my love, Come dance. I command you"

And so Mary took his hand practically floating by his side as they moved to the center of the dance floor. As they danced she made sure to keep her eyes fixed on his. It had the effect that he was unable to look away without seeming rude and she knew he would never be rude, at least not to her.

It was when the dance finished and Henry did not let go of her that she realized that she had managed to do it, Henry was completely and utterly in love with her.

"Good evening Your Majesty," she whispered before attempting to slip away. She was prevented by his hand catching her forearm and pulling her towards him.

"Come to bed with me, Mary" He said gazing at her with eyes that burned with such passion that she might have said yes if not for the images of her siblings shaking their heads at her.

"No, I can not Your Majesty, my virginity belongs to my husband and you are no such man, even if that wasn't the case, I wouldn't sleep with a married man for all the jewels in Christendom." With those final hasty words Mary spun on her heel and left the Grand Hall. As soon as Mary turned the corner she ran as fast as she could. She had to get as far away as possible before she gave in.

By the time she had reached her Family chambers, which were far finer that they would usually be for a Viscount. she was gasping for breath and she had tears pouring down her face. She was right by the door and yet she couldn't bring herself to open it. Mary sank to her knees in front of it and let herself cry her body wracked with sobs. She didn't know how long she had been crying when her father found her.

"Mary, Child what on earth are you doing." He exclaimed clearly surprised at her behavior.

"The King…" she blurted, trying desperately to regain her composure "Oh Papa, the King. He…he…he asked me to" she was inhaling rapidly and her breath was coming out in sharp gasps.

"Inside. Quickly girl." Thomas ordered, "I expect better than this from you… God, I expect better than this from Anne" he was restraining himself but Mary could hear the fury in his voice.

"Now tell me what happened, is the King angry" he probed cautiously. Not out of concern for her. No more because he didn't want to have to put up with another load of hysterics.

"No, at least…I don't think so." Mary gulped " He asked me to be his mistress, Papa" she revealed trying to hide her distress.

"I see, Did you say yes?" he questioned.

"NO, No. I could never father, never." She replied vehemently

"Well then, it's simple are plan can continue as before we need make no changes." Thomas sighed with exasperation " Stop fretting girl, you worry for nothing. The King is not angry don't you understand." Thomas shook his head "Anyhow, your siblings have written to you. There on my desk, yes the pile tied by a pink ribbon. Honestly Child, your just like your mother." He said before departing.

Mary however paid him no heed instead she eagerly untied the ribbon. Allowing the first letter to fall onto her knee.

**Mary,**

**I hope you are well in England, from what you have mentioned in your letters it sounds rather dull. I think I should prefer France but then again if you have a King paying you attention…**

_Sorry for that Mary this is Cathy, Maggie has been awful recently. Personally I think that she is jealous but still it's no excuse. Anyway England sounds wonderful. What is the Queen like, people here have very different opinions._ **Yeah**_**.**_ _Renee, you know the Queens sister, thinks that Catherine is the 'Paragon of Female Virtue' _**And the King thinks...**

Mary paused to laugh at her sisters. It was clear they were snatching the pen from each other. Catherine had clearly managed to grab it of Margaret and scribbled out the remainder of the sentence

_Well, lets just say that he thinks something rather different. Anyway on the subject of Kings, I was just wondering if _**She wants to ask you if the King of England is as handsome as they all say or if Francis is better looking. **_No I don't_ **Yes you do. Anyway, the King is paying quite a lot of attention to our dearest little Cathy at the moment.**

Mary stared at the words in shock. Francis… Paying attention to Cathy. It was preposterous, for God's sake she was fourteen. No they must be mistaken.

_No, not that kind of attention. He just talks to me sometimes, usually about art or music. He calls me his Petite Fleur. Honestly, he asked me to dance more than once and half the court has gone mad. He has told me that I am the little sister he never had. You see it is innocent, don't fret most especially about me. _

Mary sighed in relief. Her sisters always managed to worry her. Margaret always said things just to make an impact. It was a trait Mary doubted she could afford, she had not the titles or power for it.

**Yes no doubt you need to worry more about your own prospects. After all you have the King of England chasing you and I somehow doubt he wants you to be his little sister. After all, he already has one.** **So Sister dearest, do tell. Me and Cathy. That is Cathy and I shall go mad if you don't. Mad as Juanna la Loca in Spain.**

_Maggie, _**Sorry Mary that was in bad taste. Still you better tell me everything or I shall simply write to Father and he will certainly tell me.**

Mary took back her judgment. Margaret may not have power yet but with that pure determination she would go far maybe even to the point where she had the power to say what she wanted.

_Anyhow, you should get a letter from Annie as well. I made her promise to write to you. She does really love you its just, well she is awfully lonely in Austria. She wrote in French, I hope you don't mind but she hasn't spoken English much for over three years now. She says that they usually speak French or Spanish there but that she is near fluent in Flemish and Portuguese as well. Then again Anne has always been awfully clever. _**And I'd think sharing lessons with the Princess of Portugal and the future King of Spain might have helped**_**. **_ _Maggie darling, don't be so jealous. I have translated Anne's letter for you. Write back soon _**Or else,**

**Sincerely**

**Your two favorite sisters, Margaret and Catherine**

Mary smiled as she turned to the next letter. What Cathy had said about Anne worried her. She had assumed Anne just didn't have time for letters but to hear that she seemed to be writing to everyone but Mary made her feel awful. Mary quickly tossed Catherine's translation to the side. She had no need for it she had lived in France for nearly nine years. A fact everyone seemed to forget now she was in England. Her French was excellent and that was not just boasting

_**Dear Sister,**_

_** As you no doubt know Catherine prevailed upon me to write to you, she said that she thought it was cruel that I didn't. Do not fear you are not the only one I prefer to not to write to. If you wish to know I only write to Cathy, George and Mother. I suppose you might include Maggie as well. **_

_** My Studies have gone well recently. I can speak French and Flemish fluently and with ease. I proficient and well practiced in Spanish as well and I expect to reach this level with my Portuguese as well. On the academic side I can say that I am well versed in Latin, Isabella is still better that me but I suppose it is to be expected as she is two years older than me. **_

_** I also enjoy dancing a great deal and Lady Marguerite says I might preform in the up coming Masquerades. This is a great honor as I am the youngest girl at court. Isabella allowed me to sit in on her music lessons and her teacher taught me a piece on the virginal and Lady Marguerite said it was very good.**_

_** In my free time when the weather is good Lady Marguerite often takes Isabella and I out riding which we both enjoy a great deal. We especially love to race as fast as we can back to the Palace on the way back, all three of us including Lady Marguerite. I won the last time but I nearly fell of. Don't tell anyone it's my secret and if Papa found out he would be very angry. When Charles comes with us he always wins, Isabella says it's because he is a boy but I think he is just the best rider of all of us.**_

_**Sincerely **_

_** Anne, plurimus felix**_

Mary bit her lip as she looked over the letter. She could tell that Anne hadn't wanted to tell her anything, the letter was all easily translatable, excepting the last two words which she assumed were Latin. Mary regretted not paying attention to her Father when he tried to teach her, she could only guess they were Anne's motto. Still Anne hadn't really told Mary anything about how she actually was. Anne only spoke of her achievements and Mary got the sense that Anne was showing off in some way. Flaunting her accomplishments to make Mary feel bad. Mary pushed it to the side, it was a silly jealous feeling. How foolish was it to be jealous of a child nearly ten years younger than her.

Mary folded up the letters. There were two others she realized from her mother and youngest brother.

_Dear Mary,_

_I cannot wait to see you again, George is missing you a lot darling. He said he would write you a letter but I somehow doubt it will ever appear. He's working on his Latin and its coming along wonderfully. Unfortunately he is like all other little boys and running around and climbing trees…_

Mary skimmed through the letter it was wonderfully mundane and comforting. By the end of it Mary felt like she knew everything that went on at home. In all it was a wonderfully charming letter more so for the letter that accompanied it. The letter was short to say the least but it was sweet and full of Georgness.

Mary

Hope your well, I am. Master Broderick took me riding again today and we had a jolly wonderful time. Honestly, I swear the man is a genius. Anyway I hope everything is going well at court. It sounds marvelous anyway I just wanted to remind you that it was my birthday a month ago and I still have no present from you. Just joking Mary don't worry.

Loads of love George

Mary smiled properly for the first time in days. A large unrestrained open marvelous smile. Perhaps she would have fallen without them, but with her siblings at her side she knew there was no way she could fail.

She would be Queen.


End file.
